


Lying through your teeth

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Steve, Endgame but with one very important difference, Gen, I love you I swear, I'm so sorry Tony, Team Tony, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic was borne from some of my unresolved dislike for Steve, and just general taste for depressing fics, seriously, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: Doctor Strange saw one future where they won.This isn't that future.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Lying through your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't a happy one folks.

In that moment, all was revealed. Lies built upon lies came crashing down. Bitter, bitter truths were brought to light in a brutal second. The whole world stopped for a moment, just a single moment. But it was enough to recognise the tragedy of Vormir, it was breath-taking.

Literally.

Let’s back up a bit, shall we?

The endgame had arrived, Thanos had won. Or, at least, that’s what the universe believed. The re-appearance of Scott Lang changed things, a lot. Soon they had a time travel machine. They were about to pull off a time heist (elegantly named by Lang) and Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had been chosen to go to Vormir.

When they got there they were stunned, the planet was beautiful. The horizon was a blend of colours that gave the planet a shatteringly delicate aura. The sharp cliffs were a dark contrast, all jagged edges and brutal slopes.

So, they got to climbing.

Eventually they reached the top, a figure in a long, black cloak approached them. The person’s face was shadowed so they couldn’t tell who it was. The voice was familiar to Steve though, but he couldn’t place it.

“In order to take the stone” The guardian began in an eerie tone, “you must lose that which you love”

Steve was confused, but Tony understood immediately. He always did.

“A sacrifice. The stone needs a sacrifice”

The cloaked figure looked at Tony for a moment, and Steve could almost feel a smile on the mans face. “You are correct, a soul for a soul”

Tony got up, a grim but determined look in his eyes. “I’ll do it”

“Tony, “Steve began to protest weakly (his heart wasn't in it), before he was cut off by Tony.

“You made your sacrifice Cap, this is mine” Tony’s voice was low, sad. “Tell Pep and Morgan I love them ok?”

Then, he was gone.

Steve ran to the edge, he could see Tony falling but was watching with a distant detachment.

“You’ve just condemned this universe Rogers” The voice said.

That condescending voice! Steve suddenly recognized the guardian, “red skull” he hissed, choosing to ignore what the man had said.

“No, not quite” Red skull said. “I’ve changed since I saw you last, so have you by the looks of it”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked harshly.

The mocking reply he got stung, “You aren’t a hero anymore Rogers.”

“Yes, I am!” Steve yelled back, almost childishly.

Red skull laughed, “You sent a man to hell for caring about you and others, Rogers. That’s not something a hero does.”

“What?” Steve was confused, but no less irritated “No, I haven’t”

“What do you call that then?” The ex-hydra agent gestured to the cliff, “Tony Stark jumped off the cliff, to save you and to save his family.”

“And he won’t be forgotten for that sacrifice,” Steve said aggressively.

“But was it a sacrifice if it doesn’t mean anything?” Red skull said cryptically.

“What are you talking about!?” Steve demanded.

“I said you have to lose something you care about.” Red skull smiled sardonically, “and Stark is dead, but you don’t have the stone. Why do you think that is?”

In that moment, all was revealed. Lies built upon lies came crashing down. Bitter, bitter truths were brought to light in a brutal second. The whole world stopped for a moment, just a single moment.

“That’s right Rogers” Red skull said, revelling in the dawning realisation on Steve’s face.

_“It’s because you didn’t care”_

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, Steve isn't my favorite character (I don't hate him and I enjoy writing him but still)
> 
> It hurt my heart to write this honestly and hurt to read once finished but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
